


Flustered

by artificiallyexotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Bulimia, Fluff, Johnny has a crush on kun at the beginning, M/M, Summer Camp, alcohol at the beginning, also unrequited chensung, cross post, doyoung's paralyzed from the waist down, ftm trans taeyong, genderfluid sicheng, jisung's hella straight, kind of like camp rock but m o r e, like jungwoo soft, lil bit of high school, lotlita bitch sicheng, lucas is soft, man idk anymore, mark becomes bulimic over time, mark has some kind of interalized homophobia, most people are straight, no luwoo tho, passive suicidal yuta, shy johnny, slight johnil later in the fic, there might be drugs???, they can't get a break, transgender character, troubled markhyuck??, yami kawaii yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: "We should get drunk together sometime."Ten, a party addict, encounters the shyest boy he has ever met





	1. One

Johnny found himself sitting on the white front porch of Taeil's house, shivering under the oddly cold Thursday night sky. He was on the brink of getting a headache from the thundering music playing on shuffle inside of the house.

His younger step-brother, Mark, whined and begged for nearly a week (six days, but Johnny totally wasn't counting) to go to the event, which got worse every time Johnny declined. And finally, after days of headaches and constantly wanting to whack Mark over his head with his astronomy textbook, Mark complained to their parents. Johnny gave in extremely quickly with an apologetic smile, but later stomped to his room and wallowed in self-pity.

Johnny tried to busy himself by going on tumblr, hoping to find something stupid enough to distract him for a good while. Groaning quietly, he closed the app after spending three minutes searching, only to be unsuccessful. His phone froze momentarily, only to have a small pop-up telling him that his phone was at twenty percent.

"Great," Johnny mumbled to himself. It's been a little over two hours since he got to the party, and he highly regrets telling Mark that he would stay instead of going back home and picking him up during the ungodly hours of the morning.

However, Johnny couldn't bring himself inside. He had been shy from a young age, and it only got worse as he grew older. Therefore, he only knew Mark.

He closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to his head to run his fingers through his recently died hair. He let the palm of his cold hand rest on his forehead, breathing slowly to keep himself calm and collected. All of a sudden, the music got louder, shocking Johnny. He jumped upright and his head twisted around to face the front door.

A black-haired guy stepped out, clearly intoxicated, leaning himself on the door as he closed it. He had a kind of a sheepish expression on his face as he walked like he was on a tightrope. Johnny's eyes followed him, unconsciously making sure that the other wouldn't hurt himself.

He stumbled to the left a little, getting closer to Johnny as he got to the ledge of the stairs. Before Johnny knew it, the other boy was trying to walk down the stairs with his arms stuck out. He missed a step, falling onto his rear with a loud thud.

Johnny, being the worrywart he is, pushed himself down a stair to sit next the male. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, examining him to find any visible injuries.

"Mhmm..." the other slurred. "Just tipsy."

Not convinced, Johnny continued, "Are you sure? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The black haired male shook his head hastily, hiccuped, and turned to face Johnny. "'M Ten," he said. "Are you're fucking gorgeous."

Johnny turned away for a moment, feeling the slight burst of adrenaline fade into embarrassment. "Your eyes must be tricking you," he said, realising that his cheeks were probably as red as Ten's. "My name is Johnny."

"Still cute," Ten giggled, watching Johnny's face become redder than what it was a moment ago. "What brought you here?"

"My brother wanted to come," Johnny replied. "I got forced to be his designated driver."

"That's too-" Ten hiccuped, leaning over to rest his head on Johnny's shoulder for a moment. "Too bad. Missed out on the fun."

"I don't drink. I'm too young." Johnny said quietly, choking back a yawn.

"Mark's younger than you. Gettin' the guys as we speak," Ten said, throwing his arms up to stretch. "Pushed some guy up against the wall and shoved his tongue down his throat."

Johnny let out a small 'oh', not knowing how to reply. He looked down again, fiddling his thumbs in silence. He bit his lip gently, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It was nearly quiet between the two of them, only being broken by Ten saying "one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor" in a sing-song tone.

"Do you wanna shove our tongues down each other's throats?" Ten whispered, breathing gently enough for his breath to tickle Johnny's ear.

Johnny sat up straight instantly, shaking his head. The idea of it made his face turn red. "No!" He nearly shouted, surprising himself.

"Damn. No need to be disgusted." Ten scoffed crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Johnny responded in a heartbeat, "you just caught me off guard."

Ten let his arms fall back to his sides, darting his tongue out and licking his upper lip slowly. "Well, what do you wanna do then?"

"Go home." Johnny mumbled.

"Why don't you, then?" Ten asked, his eyes darting around after he though he saw a small drop of rain.

"I gotta wait for-" Johnny started, only to become cut off.

"Can you take me home?" Ten asked energetically, "Too drunk to walk myself. Don't wanna fall and die."

"But I have to wait for-"

"Doesn't matter~" Ten slurred, closing his eyes for a few seconds, "Let the bastard stay here and sleep around."

Johnny pondered for a couple of minutes, wondering if it was worth getting yelled at by both Mark and his parents tomorrow. Turning to Ten, he nodded slowly and started to stand, only to be yanked back down by Ten.

"Gimmie your number first," Ten whined, grabbing Johnny's hand, prying it open, and placing his phone on the latter's palm. "Passwords two-four-four-eight."

Johnny typed it in hesitatingly. The phone unlocked and he darted his eyes around the screen to find the contacts app. Once he found it, he put in his phone number under the name "johnny♪". He gave Ten his phone back and pushed himself up to stand. Ten followed after putting his phone into his back pocket, gripping onto Johnny's shoulder for support.

"You're like a tree, god-fucking-damn." Ten whistled, smiling widely in his drunken state.

"Just tell me your address, I want this night to be over with." Johnny mumbled embarrassingly as he helped Ten down the porch stairs, leading the two of them to his car.

Ten gave him his address, repeating it a few times to ensure that he wasn't giving Johnny the wrong information. He abruptly halted, throwing his arms up. "Carry me!"

Johnny scoffed and rolled his eyes, unable to stop the small smile forming. "Carry yourself, you big baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear w/ me idk what I'm doing


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party from the previous chapter was changed to be Taeil's instead of Taeyong's because I already fucked up my plot

Johnny decides to set his alarm to go off at six the next morning in hopes to avoid his parents wondering where Mark is. He ends up stumbling around his room, half asleep, trying to organize himself for the last day of school. As a junior in high school, he well knew what he had to bring for the last day of examinations, which was, if he was going to be a little daring, absolutely nothing. Johnny doesn't even think twice before grabbing his backpack which he hadn't cleaned out at all and walking out the door without stopping for something to eat. He was too paranoid to not bring the bare minimum to school.

He closes the door slowly, flinching when he heard a click, signaling that the door was fully locked and closed. Johnny steps back from his house, almost letting out a gasp when he saw the light of his parents bedroom switch on. He took off sprinting immediately, not bothering to look back. The wind whipped past him, becoming stronger when he picked up speed when his phone vibrated.

Johnny got to the school, out of breath, and pushed one of the front doors open. He walked down the empty hallways to the cafeteria, noting that he was much earlier than he needed to be. He placed his bag down gently on a lunch table, pulling his phone out of his back pocket with a sigh, excepting to be bombarded with texts from his step-father.

He did, in fact, get a few texts from him. They were mainly along the lines of "you're in big trouble once you get home, mister", and "I'm taking away your car privileges until the next school year". Other than that, there was more texts from an unknown number.

 **|Unknown**  
okay

 **|Unknown**  
who tf are you and why are you saved in my contacts????

 **|Unknown**  
i dont give my number out to just any bitch, bitch

 **|Unknown**  
hello????????????

 **|Unknown**  
Whatever.

Slightly confused, Johnny wondered if it was Ten.

 **Johnny|**  
I'm sorry, who are you?

Johnny set his phone down on the table, staring down at it in hope for a reply to his late response. The grey text bubble popped up as footsteps became audible from the other side of the cafeteria. Johnny looked up, recognizing the person who walked in right away.

The boy who walked in was definitely Ten. He kept his head down with a somewhat annoyed expression, probably from a hangover, as he was tapping away at his phone. Johnny turned his attention back to his phone when it vibrated.

 **|Unknown**  
I asked you first?????

 **Johnny|**  
My name is Johnny. I assume your name is Ten?

Johnny glanced over at Ten who stopped dead in his tracks with a shocked expression. He held back a laugh when he got another text.

 **|Unknown**  
how tf did you know that??????

Save " **Unknown's** " contact name to " **Ten** "?  
 **Yes** | No

Johnny, feeling a sudden burst of confidence, turned over to look at Ten again. "I know because you forced me to talk to you last night," he said loud enough for the other to hear him.

Ten slowly looked over at the taller, looking at him with confusion. "I don't remember you," he stated as he walked over to sit with Johnny.

"Taeil's party last night," Johnny said, "you kinda made me drive you home because you were 'too drunk to walk' and 'didn't want to die'."

Ten thumped down onto a seat and buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. He mumbled something nearly inaudible, which Johnny would guess "why am I like this".

"I'm so so sorry," Ten exclaimed with wide eyes, "I didn't mean to pester you-"

Johnny chuckled nervously, starting to feel his shyness kick in. "It's fine, it's fine." He looked down at the table in hopes to end the conversation before he became a blushing mess in front of someone he barely knew.

He took the tip of his thumb nail in his mouth, biting down on it gently. Johnny, hoping that Ten would get up and leave, glanced up. The shorter was still sitting there with his palm cradling his face.

"Let me make it up to you," Ten stared, "it'll be a better apology."

Johnny's head jerked up and his hand hit the table, "You really don't need to do that."

"I insist," Ten said, curling his free hand into a loose fist. "The last school dance is tonight, I'll take you."

Johnny shook his head no, feeling his ears turn red. "I don't even know you and-"

"Let me finish. It'll be my treat, yeah? I'll pay for your ticket and all," Ten said with a push in his voice. "I feel really bad and I don't know what to do."

Johnny turned his attention to the suddenly interesting wall and didn't reply. The two sat in silence for what seemed to be minutes longer than it was. "I barely know you."

"Then we can get to know each other at the dance." Ten shot back quickly.

"Well," Johnny cleared his throat, "can you drive?"

Ten, taken aback, replied, "Of course, how come?"

"I may or may not have gotten my driving privileges taken away because I left Mark at Taeil's?"

Ten stared at Johnny for a moment before looking elsewhere when he noticed his discomfort. "I'm not good at driving, but you take over when I pick you up."

Johnny nodded, "I'll text you my address later, I suppose. But there's just one thing."

Ten looked at him, urging him on.

"Could we make a detour?" Johnny asked with a hushed tone, "I want to visit my father."

"Of course," Ten replied quickly before Johnny could change his mind. He checked the time on his watch, standing up and tucking his hands into his pockets, "I gotta go to one of my classes to make up a test. Good luck on your last exams."

"You too." Johnny replied as Ten started to walk away. The shorter paused and turned around.

"Oh, wear something that looks good with yellow."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind that I post this right after I upload on wattpad so I'm probably forgetting to bold/italicize things and I'm too lazy to fix it

Johnny walks straight to his room, ignoring snarky comments from his step-father, a disappointment "Johnny..." from his mother, and a "thanks, asshole" from Mark. He didn't care, he walked past and blocked out the noise.

He goes straight to his room and sends Ten his address, throwing himself onto his bed. The mattress creaked under him, sinking down with Johnny's body weight. He drops his head into the mattress and plants his feet on the floor. His phone slips out of his hands when they move to rest on his stomach.

Johnny closes his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the feeling of his hands moving up and down when he breathes. He could faintly hear the news channel downstairs, almost completely blocked out by Mark talking to some girl on his phone.

He feels somewhat tempted to go to his step-brothers bedroom and apologize for not waiting for him to be ready to leave, but Johnny realises that Mark might not have been ready to leave until this morning. He considered telling him that he was making out with, who he later found out, Haechan. It would piss Mark of for sure, so Johnny chose not to move.

He didn't realise that he dozed off until his phone went off, startling Johnny from his slumber. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and checking his phone.

**|Ten**  
should i come over early

**Johnny|**  
That'd be great;;  
Only if you're okay with it

Johnny's eyes darted up to look at the time, feeling panic settle in when there was a little less than half an hour before the dance started.

**|Ten**  
i'll be over in like fifteen minutes  
i'm wearing pastel btw bc who tf would wear neon yellow to a dance

Johnny stood up quickly, rummaging through his collection of flannels that he's been building up over the years.

"Why are the all plaid," he mumbled to himself. He was lying, however, when he saw two plain button ups, one being an obnoxious bubblegum pink. He moved that one aside, yanking the baby blue shirt off its hanger and throwing it onto his bed.

Johnny ended up with a pair of black jeans (because for some reason he didn't have dress pants), a brown belt, and brown dress shoes along with the shirt. He takes his time getting dressed, buttoning up his shirt slowly and buckling his belt a little too tight.

He sits back down and waits, expecting a text from Ten to arrive any time soon.   What he doesn't expect is for someone to knock of the door twice and his mother to answer it.

Johnny practically ran down the staircase with a worried expression, not wanting to know how his mother is currently reacting. When he was able to catch a glimpse of what was happening, he saw Ten talking to his mum with a small, nervous smile on his face and a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. His mother was smiling as well, greeting him politely.

"Johnny," Ten called out when he saw the older and his mother stepping aside, "these are for you." He handed him the flowers, starting to ramble. "I didn't really know if it'd be appropriate or not, but I kinda felt like I had to get you these and-"

"They're lovely." Johnny assured him, slowly taking the flowers from his grasp. It was made of sunflowers, yellow roses and baby's breath. He took out one of the roses, pushing back his hair. "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait a minute," his mum interrupted," you need a tie, you idiot." She takes the bouquet out of her sons hands, running to her shared bedroom to grab him a tie. She comes back with a brown one, trying to keep his outfit matching, and puts it on him herself. Johnny whines in embarrassment when he hears Ten giggle from behind him.

His mum pulls him down a little, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Be safe, okay?"

"Didn't take you for a mama's boy." Ten said.

Johnny ignores his mum's snort, waving goodbye as he stepped out the door with Ten. "Shut up! That was embarrassing." Johnny complained, hiding his face with his hands.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Ten breathed out. "You're taking the wheel, right?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied, opening the door of Ten's car. He quickly sat down and buckled up, not wanting to feel like he was wasting the younger's time.

-

They drove in silence with the occasional nervous cough from Ten. Johnny was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his eyes darting around. Ten kept looking out of the window, wondering where Johnny was taking them before the dance.

He looks over in Johnny's direction went he turns the car left to enter a small cemetery. Confused, Ten opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately when he realized that Johnny's father had to be dead.

Johnny parks the car on the curb, turning the engine off. "I won't be long." he told the younger, stepping out with the rose in his hand. He closed the door and walked off quickly.

-

Ten sat in silence for the seven or so minutes Johnny was spending at his fathers grave. He didn't mind waiting at all- he just felt bad for the elder. _It must suck to not be able to stop by often_ , he thought.

He was so lost in thought that he almost jumped when the car door opened. Ten turned his head, watching Johnny slip in. He put one hand on the door handle, swiping the thumb of his free hand under one of his watery eyes.

"Get out for a sec." Ten whispered, biting his lip.

Johnny got out without a word, followed by Ten who strode around the front of the vehicle. He stood in front of Johnny for a moment before wrapping his arms around the taller's torso, initiating a hug. Johnny hugged Ten back tightly, resting his head on top of the shorter's with a choked sob.

Ten felt his heart shatter at the noise. He shifted slightly to lay his head on Johnny's shoulder and softly made circling movements on Johnny's back with his thumb.

It was kind of an odd thing to do for two people who just met, but it meant the entire world to Johnny.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to make ten give johnny a scrub daddy but nvm

**Author's Note:**

> this is a cross post from wattpad (don't follow me @minsquish)


End file.
